The Red and The White Dragon
by TheEnergyBender18
Summary: ZUTARA VS. KATAANG. Modern AU, Katara is in love with her current boyfriend, Zuko, and her old crush, Aang. Who will she choose? Lemons. SubDelBubz and TEB collab.
1. Chapter 1

**SBD: I hate you...  
><strong>**TEB: Don't be that way...  
>SBD: No, I really hate you...I can't believe you like Zutara<br>TEB: I like both...so don't be a hater. Anyways, this is another collab between SBD and I. I, will be on the Zutara side and he will be on the Kataang side.  
>SBD: Yeah, I'll be on the good side...<br>TEB: Oh stop. This will be an equal sided fic, no one side gets more attention then the other. Please, if you don't like one side, don't fill the reviews with hate, we're both being civil about this, well, SBD is currently giving me shit, but be more adult than him.  
>SBD: I'm in College...I don't have to be a adult, LET'S START THE WAR! <strong>

Katara was a slut. Or, that's what she thought of herself. The situation she had gotten herself in was something she would have never thought she would get mixed up in. She had told herself that she wouldn't have let herself get into a situation like this ever, though she never would have thought it would be possible to be stuck in this. Once one of them had found out, they both stopped talking to each other and now, her. Katara had ruined their family, she was surprised that she even had one friend left. It wasn't like she could have both of them, though she would relish in fantasy, neither of them would accept the premise. If she couldn't have both, she needed one. She would rather die without one of them. Katara felt empty when she wasn't with one of them, either in each other's embrace or they were…_physically _in her. She groaned, why couldn't life be easy for her? "Katara." She looked to see Suki sit down next to her, "What are you doing out here? It's freezing."

She looked around, everything was covered in a light blanket of snow and she only wore a sweatshirt and pants. Small specs of the snow had fallen on her shoulders, "I haven't really noticed," Katara replied, emotion totally vacant from her voice.

Suki handed her a cup of coffee from the local coffee bar, "Katara, it's not as bad as you're making it."

"I ruined their family Suki…" Katara said.

"No you didn't, though fucking both of them might not have been the best thing," Suki stated. "I mean, what else could you have possibly done to 'ruin' their lives?"

Katara took a sip of the coffee, "To tell you everything I did, I have to start from the beginning. When they both got the dragon tattoos…"

* * *

><p>Katara held her boyfriend's hand as the tattoo artist began. "Tara," Zuko chuckled, "You don't have to hold my hand through this, it doesn't hurt…<em>that<em> much."

She smiled, "I know, I just want to be here for you, I know that I couldn't do this."

"You can say that again," Katara's eyes narrowed at the voice. She looked over to the next station to see Zuko's brother, Aang, sitting there with a toothy grin. "What? Are you mad that I can tell the truth?"

"No one asked you!" She stuck her tongue out at Aang, who just laughed it off.

"Stop picking on my boy toy," Katara turned to see Toph walking into the tattoo parlor. She wore a Metal Mulisha t-shirt and matching short shorts. Toph was the reason that both of the boys were here today. The tattooed vixen had convinced her brother to get a blue tattoo and then Zuko, then Aang. "How's it going Twinkles?" She sat down beside Aang and gave him an open mouth kiss. Katara rolled her eyes, the two of them were so open to public displays of affection.

"Good, Zuko just got started," He told her, wincing a little as the needle dug a little bit more into his skin.

Toph smiled, "You're going to look so hot with ink Twinkles."

"He looked fine without it Toph," Katara butted in from the other station. "And same with my boyfriend, but you somehow convinced them both to get one."

She got up and walked over to the small wall that separated the stations, "Oh don't be such a downer Sweetness." Katara nearly growled at her nickname. "Tattoos are expression of self, you have whatever the hell you do, I have tattoos."

"I have painting, you know that," Katara reminded her, "Don't you remember, when we use to be friends?"

"Eh, it was so long ago," Toph waved it off, "It's not like we had a _horrible_ ending to our friendship or anything."

"Enough you two," Aang and Zuko said at the both time. Everyone knew how Toph and Katara's friendship had ended, though Aang didn't know that much details about it. Katara and Toph originally fought for Aang. When Toph had gotten Aang, their friendship ended with a fight in the girl's locker room at their school. Ever since then, Katara and Toph couldn't even handle one calm conversation. They both walked over to their respective boyfriends. "You need to relax," Zuko reminded her, "I don't want to be kicked out of here because you two started a fight."

The tattoo artist laughed, hearing their small conversation, "If two girls broke out into a fight here, I think it would be welcomed."

"Well, whatever makes you happy man," Zuko joked, both of them laughing as wiped some ink off his arm. He saw Katara slump a little in the chair, "Oh relax Tara, you need to let it go, since you're now being plowed by his older brother." Zuko whispered, making her blush a little. "You have to give him a break, he never knew you liked him back."

"I flirted with him every day."

"My brother was a little thick headed back then, not able to really tell when someone was hitting on him…well except when Toph sticks her tongue down his throat." Katara sighed a little bit at the mention. "Hey," Zuko took her face in his free hand, "You're with me now, don't think about Aang or Toph." He leaned in and kissed her, making her heart flutter.

* * *

><p>"Harder Zuko," She grunted as he pushed inside of her again. Katara moved her hips against his. Zuko enjoyed the way that she writhed beneath him, the way she bit her lip and the little gasps each time he was fully inside of her. It drove him crazy to feel her silky sheath milk him, trying to get everything out of him. Katara groped her breasts, enjoying the pleasure flowing through her.<p>

Zuko fully pulled out of her, Katara whined a little. He put her on all fours and entered her from behind, a non-audible gasp came from her mouth feeling his cock touch places that he could only get at from this position. She felt him squeeze her ass, making her coo in pleasure. "God Tara, you feel so good," He whispered in her ear, his tongue lightly grazed her ear lobe. Katara took a quick intake of air as his hand grabbed her soft globe of flesh. He took her rock hard nipple in between the 2nd knuckles of his fore and middle finger. She moaned in pleasure again. Zuko felt himself come closer to limit, "Tara, I'm cumming." He thrusted one last time into her and poured his fiery essence into her. The warm seed inside her brought on Katara's own orgasm, which made her arms go weak and buckled under the pressure of both of them. They both came down on the soft bed as they came down from their mutual orgasms. Zuko placed light kissed on her right shoulder earning little moans from his lover. He pulled his softening cock out of her, "I'm so happy you changed to birth control."

She laughed, "You're just happy that you don't have to spend a fortune on condoms. Especially with how big you get."

"I credit that to your nice _features_," He smiled. Katara rolled onto her back and kissed him.

"I love you Zuzu," Katara breathed.

Zuko's head dropped back on the pillow as he grumbled, "You know I hate that name."

Katara giggled and laid her head on the same pillow, "Say you love me too."

"I love you too Tara." Zuko told her.

"Good," She rolled to the end of the bed and started to put on his shorts and shirt.

His brow furrowed, "Where are you going? You're staying here for the night."

"I want to get something to drink, I'm thirsty." Katara told him, putting her head through his shirt and pulling her long brown hair through. "You should also wash your tattoo and put some lotion on it." He rolled his eyes. No matter what, Katara's motherly personality came out. Zuko looked at his tattoo, there was still a little bit of blood coming out of the red dragon. The head started a couple inches below his shoulder and slithered down near his elbow. It had a particular Asian style to it.

"Whatever Tara," Zuko got off the bed also and went to his bathroom, "Don't get mad at me if I'm asleep when you get back."

Katara silently laughed as she left the room. The only other person that lived at Zuko's house was Aang, but she assumed that since he brought Toph home with him, they would be busy in his room. She walked down the familiar dark hallway towards the kitchen, past Aang's door and out into the dimly lit living room. Katara was surprised to see Aang on the couch playing video games. He turned around and saw her, "Oh hey Kat."

She went into the kitchen, "You call me 'Kat' and your brother calls me 'Tara', can neither of you call me by my real name?"

"Sorry…Ka-ta-ra," Aang annunciated as he continued with his video game. "I thought I was going to have to put my headphones in if you two were going to continue screwing." Katara blushed as she grabbed a water bottle from the fridge, she didn't know that her and Zuko were _that _loud.

Katara walked out into the living room, "Well shouldn't you and Toph being 'screwing' right now?" She saw him go a little rigid at the mention of the shorter girl's name, but continued playing his game.

"Well," He paused his game, "I would…but she left earlier."

Curiosity struck her, "Why did Toph leave? I thought she was all over you after you got that tattoo."

Aang's head dropped a little, still not looking back at her, "Katara….Toph left me tonight." She felt her heart drop. "She went to Texas to try to become a motocross rider…she didn't want anyone else to know. Tonight was our last night together…" He put the controller on the table in front of him and slouched over. Katara went over and sat down beside him. "There was something she want me to tell you…"

"What?"

She could tell he was holding back his tears, "She told me to tell you, 'He actually cared a lot about you and I'm sorry'. Toph wouldn't explain to me what it meant, but she felt that it was really important that I tell you that." Katara was surprised that Toph would leave that with Aang, especially since he was the reason their friendship ended. Aang picked up the controller and continued to play.

"Are you okay?" Katara asked, placing a concerning hand on his back. "You two were together for a long time."

Aang wiped a stray tear that had escaped his eye, "I'm fine…we've been talking about her leaving…it's just…weird not to be able to call her anymore and have her be here for me." He tried to swallow the lump in his throat but he couldn't. Aang dropped the controller again and felt the tears finally come out. Katara rubbed his back, trying to soothe him.

She pulled him into a hug, "Let it out Hun, let it out." Katara leaned back against the arm of the couch as Aang continued to let his emotions go. Her old memories of liking Aang back in High School were brought back, the reason why she wanted to be with him. Aang wore his emotions on his sleeve, like she did. That was something that she wished Zuko and Aang shared. A lot of the times, she wished that Zuko would share his emotions with her. In the years they had been together, Zuko never cried, shown sadness or opened up about how he felt about something. It was one of the things she lo-. Her eyes went wide, was she about to say that she loved Aang? Her boyfriend's brother and old crush? No way…or could it be? Katara looked down at him, he had stopped crying and his head was resting against her chest. Her fingers had been running through his hair. Katara should have gotten up, go back into Zuko's room and wake him up for another go. But she felt so comfortable with him laying with her, something she would have killed to have years ago. Katara looked at the black outlined tattoo on his arm. It was exactly like Zuko's and her brother's but using his skin color as the white. The white represented the purity and calmness within him, _Air_. Zuko's red represented lust, which Katara could vouch for, and anger, _Fire_. She hadn't heard what Sokka's was, but she assumed it had to do with how giving he could be, but in a moment's notice he could cause great destruction, like the Ocean, _Water_. Katara's fingertips grazed over the raised skinned, making him wince a little.

"Katara?" His voice took her out of her mind.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you, I know this is probably the last thing you wanted to do tonight." Aang sat up, leaving Katara still in her laid back position. "Especially with our past…I know Zuko wouldn't be too happy if he found us like that."

"What do you mean?"

He wiped his eyes, "Well, I guess my past with you, I had this huge crush on you back in High School before Toph and I got together. Zuko would make fun of me all the time for it all the time…I'm surprise he hasn't told you that." She was surprised too. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable about this, you can go back to Zuko now, I'll be fine." Aang picked up the fallen controller and continued on with his game. Katara got up from the couch and grabbed her water off the table.

"Are you sure you don't need anyone to talk to Aang?" She asked.

Aang shook his head, "No, I think I'll be fine for now Katara. I'll, uh, see you tomorrow." He gave her a smile. Katara was hesitant, but went back to Zuko's room. Like he had said, Zuko was asleep on the bed. She took a small drink from the bottle of water and got into the bed with Zuko. As if by nature, his arms pulled her to him. Katara enjoyed the heat he gave off, but the feeling of being with Aang stayed in the back of her mind as she slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Katara felt the sun on her face, but shifted a little, hoping to get back to sleep. Soon the sun finally hit her eyes and she groaned. She rolled over, but sleep was totally lost from her. Katara opened her eyes and looked at the clock. It was 11:30. She couldn't believe she had slept in that late. Katara got up, realizing she was still was in Zuko's clothes. Not like it mattered, she usually wore his clothes in the morning. Katara grabbed a hair tie off of his nightstand that she usually left there and tied her hair up in a pony tail. She left the room and went down the hallway. "Oh you poor baby," Katara recognized the voice, it was Suki. She came out into the living room to see Suki hugging Aang. "How are you holding up?"<p>

"I'm fine Suki," Aang told her as she let him go. "It's just going to take some time to get over this." That was another thing she lo-_liked, _she reminded herself, about Aang, he wasn't overly dramatic and thought of things with common knowledge.

"Well, if you need anything I'm here for you Aang," Suki reminded him.

Aang saw Katara and smiled. She smiled back and went into the kitchen where Zuko was doing the dishes. "Mornin' Tara," Zuko put the last dish in the dishwasher and gave her a kiss. "Just a little warning before you go out there, Toph left Aang last night."

"I know…he told me last night," Katara said, grabbing some cherry pop-tarts from the pantry. "He was really shaken up last night." She put them in the toaster. Aang's words from last night were still stuck in her head, much to her displeasure. Katara pulled herself up on the counter and Zuko closed the distance between them and kissed her neck. "So…Aang told me something last night." She told him, her arms resting on his shoulders. "Um, he said that you knew that he liked me." His lips stopped and he pulled away.

"What about it?" He questioned.

She shrugged, "I just thought it was a little weird that you didn't tell me that your brother use to obsess over me."

"I thought it would be a little weird on our first date to say, 'Well, I like videogames, sports, and my little brother use talk about you all the time'." Zuko argued, "Why do you even care?"

"It's just something I would have liked to know Zuko," Katara told him.

"What? Do you still like him?" He questioned. "Is that why you care so much?"

Katara got off the counter, "I'm just saying it is something I wanted to know. Relax."

He sighed, rubbing his eyes, "Your right, sorry. You know how I get sometimes."

She kissed him, "It's fine." The toaster dinged, sending the pop-tarts up and she grabbed a plate. Zuko pressed up against her as she took the pastries out.

"Do you think it's possible we can just go back to my room and forget this whole thing," She felt him pressed up against her butt.

"Ew you two," They both turned to see Suki coming into the kitchen, "You do realize that your brother is out there with a broken heart and you two are trying to get busy in the kitchen."

Katara rolled her eyes as Zuko backed up, "It's not like we were going to have sex in front of him or anything. I know my brother Suki, he can handle a break up, he's a strong guy."

"You do know I can hear you all right?" Aang called from the living room. "It's not a big house or anything."

"Sorry Aang," Suki apologized. She approached Zuko, "Be an older brother Zuko." Leaving Zuko and Katara in the kitchen, she went to join Aang on the couch again.

Zuko gave her one last kiss, "I'll be back soon."

"Where are you going?" She asked grabbing her plate of pop-tarts, following him out of the kitchen.

"I'm going to get Aang some lunch from 5 guys, it's his favorite place." Zuko told her. He checked his pockets, making sure he had everything. "Aang, I'm going to 5 guys, what do you want?"

Aang didn't turn away from the TV, "Are you doing this because Toph left?"

"Yes."

"Then you know what you have to say for me to let you do this."

Zuko sighed, "Aang, do you want 5 Guys in you? Because I know I do." They all laughed as Zuko shook his head, realizing he was surrounded by immature people. "So it is a yes or no?"

"Yeah, just get my usual and of course something for Suki, we all know she's taken two guys, I think she can handle five." Suki playfully hit him as he laughed. Katara smiled to herself, Aang was the same as always, not showing the pain she knew that was in his heart.

"Okay, someone is going to need to go with me to help me with the food." Zuko said.

Suki got up, "I'll go." She offered.

"Cool, let's go then." Zuko pulled out his keys. "We'll be back." He kissed Katara and they left. She looked over at Aang who was playing another game.

Katara went around the couch and sat by Aang. She took off a piece of the pastry and popped it in her mouth, "What are you playing?"

"Dead Island." He answered, still absorbed in the game. His nose went up into the air, "Wait, are those cherry pop-tarts?" Katara nodded. Aang paused the game and he put his puppy dog face on. "Can I possibly have some?"

She laughed, "Zuko is getting you food right now, you can wait."

He leaned his head on her shoulder, "_Please_ Katara, I'm just asking for a little bit."

Katara eyed him, wondering if she should give into his puppy dog look. She finally gave in and took a piece of. He flashed his toothy grin and took the piece in his mouth, then went back to playing his game. Katara silently laughed to herself at him and realized that she had some cherry filling on her finger. "Damn it, you missed some." She complained.

"Oh sorry," Aang took her finger in his mouth, his tongue swirling around her digit. Katara's face went as red as the filling as her finger popped out of his mouth with an audible pop. "How's that?" He asked.

"Uuh, um, thanks…" She was barely able to say. He went back to playing as she tried to steady her heartbeat. Katara looked at him, her stomach was doing flips. His smile, his eyes, his personality…it was as if she was back in High School. Katara pulled her legs up to her chest as she watched him slash through waves and waves of Zombies. Nothing else in the world could make her happier than being with Aang, well except for being with Zuko. That's when she knew it. She was not only in love with Zuko…but she loved Aang too.

**TEB: Now will you relax on the Zutara stuff now?  
>SDB: Eh, yeah, it's not that bad, but Kataang is still my cup of tea.<br>TEB: Anyways, thank you all for reading, leave a review and SDB and I will be able to get at least a couple more chapters out before our Spring Break ends. As always, I'm TEB  
>SDB: And I'm SDB, have a good day :D <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**SDB: So, TEB decided, 'SDB, you can do all the writing, I'm too busy' so I did this WHOLE chapter...because he's a dick. Lol, so because he pulled a douche bag move, I'm going to give you all a little secret about TEB. Some of you guys realized that in all of his stories, he always has hints of Taang in it. Do you want to know why? His girlfriend...looks JUST like Toph. It's scary as hell, exact same personality, strict parents, and doesn't like wearing shoes. Swear to the Spirits ;D. But that is why, he's channeling his inner love for Toph/his girlfriend. Anyways, I hope you like this, this is the beginning of Kataang with some Zutara...**

"Katara." She moaned, not wanting to wake up. Katara dug her head into whatever she was laying against and yawned. "Katara," Whoever it was shook her again. "Wake up." Her eyes finally fluttered open and saw Zuko in front of her. "Good morning sleepy head, do you want to go back to my room?" She shook her head. "Well, you should probably stop sleep on my brother." Katara froze, realizing what she was laying against wasn't just anything, it was Aang's shoulder.

"She's fine Zuko, let her sleep," Aang told him. "It's not like she's hurting anyone." Zuko gave them both a look before going back to the kitchen. Katara lifted her head off of his shoulder and felt a blush creep across her face. She saw a small wet spot on his shirt and wiped her face.

"Sorry I fell asleep on you….and drooled on you." Katara apologized, the scent of burgers and fries wafted into her nose. "How long have I been out?"

Aang checked the clock, "Uh, about an hour." She rubbed her eye with base of her palm. "Did you know that you talk in your sleep?" She stiffened again. What did she say? Did she talk about him? Would he keep it a secret from Zuko?

"I-I do?"

He nodded, still playing his game, chopping a Zombie's head off. "Yeah, you were apologizing a lot. Something like 'I'm sorry Zuko' and saying you loved something." Katara bit the inside of her cheek, she nearly let her dreams confess that she loved him. "Did you and Zuko have a fight or something? You seemed kind of worked up about it."

"It was nothing," She lied.

Aang paused the game as Zuko came out with his food, "Here you go _Master Aang_." He said sarcastically. Zuko gave him his grease spotted bag and sat down next to Katara, opening his. He gave her a quick kiss before taking out his burger. "So what are you going to do today Aang?"

"He's going to the movies today, with me." Suki said sitting down on the other couch, pulling some fries out of her bag. "Someone has to get him out of this house." Katara's eyes narrowed a little bit at her friend, but Zuko squeezed her hand a little and she smiled at him.

"I'm perfectly fine here, I need to beat this game anyways. I've had this game forever." Aang said, "Maybe some other time Suki."

She pouted, "I haven't been to the movies in forever."

"We'll go with you," Zuko offered.

"No way, last time I went to the movies with you and Katara, you two made out the whole time." Suki took out her burger.

His brow furrowed, "We kissed like 3 times."

"Actually, we did make out the whole time, I remember it because…" Katara trailed off, she was about to say because Aang and Toph were making out too. "Because I never got to see the ending to Eclipse." She could see the sad look on Aang's face for a millisecond before he focused on the game again, even if she didn't bring it up, he still was brought back to the memory.

"I thought that would be a good thing," Zuko joked.

Suki groaned a little, "Why is it that I've had boyfriends back to back before and I'm now one of the loneliest girls in our group?"

"You and Aang could get together," Zuko smiled, "Once you go White, you never go back." Katara hid her face in embarrassment, knowing what he was getting at. Zuko, unlike anyone else she had been with…was, _endowed_. Her eyes went wide as it finally hit her, Aang was Zuko's brother…maybe he was also as _endowed_. Katara took a slow breath, trying to calm down the heat that was shooting down between her legs.

She shrugged, "Don't you think it's kind of soon?"

"I think it is…" Aang interjected, "But then again, who cares about my opinion, you know, since I'm here. It isn't like my girlfriend of about 6 years just left to Texas last night." He turned off the game and turned the cable back on. Aang grabbed his food and went to his room.

They all sat in awkwardness, well, just Zuko and Suki. Katara was deep in thought, understanding why he left and hoping he would feel better. "Maybe ask him in about a week." Zuko said in a hushed tone before taking a bite out of his burger.

* * *

><p>Aang laid on his bed, flipping through the photos on his phone of the photos of Toph and him. One was of him and Toph in swim wear, she was giving the camera the devil horns as he had his arm around her. When she had left, she had taken a piece of him with her. He remembered when she first brought it up, it was only a month ago. Toph, not one to show her feelings that well, was crying, telling him that she had to do this, something she wanted since she was younger. Aang didn't fight her wishes, she had lived a majority of her life to her parent's design and wanted to do something she wanted. He knew the only time he would ever see her again would be on TV, but Aang knew he had to let her go. Whenever they were alone, they would spend their time either having sex or holding each other. Aang had only seen Toph cry 5 times and all five were spent in that month. A part of him hoped that by the end of the month, she would change her mind, stay with him and they would end up together, but she left. Before she left, she said the worst thing she could have ever said. "I will never love anyone as much as I love you," He breathed, fresh warm tears poured out. A soft knock rapped on his door. Aang didn't answer, just put his phone away. Another knock on his door and he still didn't budge. He heard the door slowly open.<p>

"Aang?" Katara's voice softly asked. He didn't say anything to her, just pretending he was asleep. Aang nearly sighed as she shut the door, thankful for her leaving, but she didn't. The bed went down a little bit as Katara sat on the side of the bed, lightly touching his arm. Her fingers traced over the white dragon on his arm. "I can't believe Toph left you, after she fought me so hard to take you away." A wave of confusion hit him, did she just say that Toph fought her for _him_? "She wanted you so bad…as much as I did. I wish I told you this before I got together with Zuko or at least when you were awake. But I love Zuko…"

"I know," Aang felt her jump. "Is that what she meant by 'He cared about you and I'm sorry'?"

She was silent for a second, "Yeah."

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"No."

"Do you want to know something?" She was silent. "I wanted you more than Toph, but I still cared a lot about her before we started going out. Your personality, your sapphire eyes and the way your face lights up every time your favorite song comes on…you could even say that I was in love with you." Her breath hitched. "Zuko made fun of me because I had this journal that I would write in about you, stuff that I won't repeat because they were a little embarrassing." Katara softly smiled, "But now I'm the one who makes fun of him for saying how much he loves you."

Her fingers went to the White Dragon again, before she could stop herself, it came out of her mouth, "Do you still care about me in that way?"

"You'll always have a place in my heart Katara," Aang told her, still facing away from her.

There was another knock at the door, "Hey, is he up?" Aang recognized the voice as Katara's brother Sokka.

"We'll be out in a little bit," Katara told him. The door shut and Katara got up from the bed. "Do you want to come out and see Sokka and Yue? He wants to see your and Zuko's new tattoos." She expected him to decline but he got up from the bed and was face to face with her. His eyes were slowly going back to normal, but she could tell he was crying. Katara wiped his cheeks, "You don't have to, if you don't want to Aang. You can stay in here."

Aang shook his head, "No, she wouldn't have wanted me to do this." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before putting on a happy face. They went out into the living room where Sokka was looking at Zuko's Red Dragon.

"Wow man, that's really fucking awesome," Sokka exclaimed, "They really did a good job."

Yue saw Aang enter, "Hey Aang." She walked over and hugged him, "I'm so sorry to hear what happened." Yue was Sokka's long term girlfriend. She had short white hair in a pixie hair style and wore a tight purple top and blue jeans.

"Thanks, but it's fine." Aang told her.

She pulled away, "Let me see the new tattoo." Yue looked at his arm and smiled, "Wow, it's like you, Zuko and Sokka are all brothers, why did you pick white Aang?"

"It represents the purity and calm of the soul and the Dragon of the Air. It kind of called to me," Aang explained. "Just like Zuko's represents the lust and anger of the soul and the Dragon of the Flame."

"Mine's more of a cool thing," He joked, "I'm not really angry." Sokka snickered a little. Zuko shot him a look and he instantly shut up. "Anyways, I heard that you got a tattoo also Yue." She nodded and pulled her shirt up, above her bra on her back were two black and white koi fish circling each other, the black one had a white dot on it and the white one had a black dot. "Wow, that's amazing, what is it?"

"Tui and La," Katara answered for him, amazed at the tattoo, "The Moon and the Ocean Spirit, I remember our mother use to tell stories about them when Sokka and I were younger."

Yue let her shirt down, "My mother use to also. But I have them on here for a different reason. I represent Tui, the Moon, and Sokka represents La, the Ocean."

"You do realize that they represent Yin and Yang and those are opposites, right?" Aang pointed out. Yue's face dropped as Katara snickered a little bit.

"How do you know about Tui and La Aang?" Zuko asked.

He shrugged, "I heard Katara and Sokka talking about it a couple years ago, so I read some of the mythology about them, how they manifested themselves in the physical world to help mankind and how they healed the people that were dipped into their waters, some even having their hair turn white, like Yue's." Yue and the Aqua Siblings were impressed, they would have never thought either of them would know anything about their people's mythology.

"Do you know about Kyoshi then?" Suki asked, making her presence known in the room.

Aang nodded, "Yeah, it was said she spilt the isle of Kyoshi from mainland to stop Chin the Conqueror from taking over her land. Also, if I remember correctly, Kyoshi lived to be over 200 years old…230 to be exact."

Zuko shook his head, "Aang, you know too much useless information." His phone vibrated and he opened it. "Oh no…"

"What's wrong?" Katara asked, concerned.

He looked at his brother, "It's mom…"

* * *

><p>Aang and Zuko sat in front of the computer, "That was not cool Mom."<p>

"It was the only way I thought you two would answer me," Ursa told them.

"You do realize you are the only person in our family that we still talk to right Mother?" Zuko asked. "After Uncle moved back to Japan, you know we don't want anything to do with the rest of our family, except you."

She nodded, "Well…I need you to do something for me."

"Anything for you Mom."

"I need you to come get your sister."

"Yeah, fuck that."

"ZUKO!"

"I agree with him Mom," Aang said, "We would do anything in the world for you, except with things to do with Father or _her_."

Ursa took a breath, "Well, you don't need to have that kind of language. I need one of you to come pick her up and get her settled in at College."

"Why can't you or Father do it?"

"We're going to Japan to visit your Uncle. Zuko, please do this for me, I will pay for your gas, food and I'll even give you an extra couple hundred for making the effort." Ursa offered.

Zuko pondered it for a little bit, "Well, I did want to buy Katara something for our anniversary…" Aang just rolled his eyes, knowing Zuko, he would buy the most expensive thing he could find.

"You can count me out," Aang said, "I'm pretty sure after you birthed her, the devil possessed her…because she's a bitch and has literally tried to kill me. She called my ex-girlfriend an emo slut, called Katara a floozy, and I'm pretty sure I've seen her head spin around before…"

"Aang, stop being overly dramatic," Ursa told him.

"…and I'm sure she tried to sacrifice our old dog Appa. Don't you remember that Zuko? She had candles and everything."

"It wasn't Appa Aang," Zuko corrected him, "…It was the neighbor's cat, I remember because there was black fur all over her room."

"Enough you two," Ursa interrupted, "Now, Zuko. I really need you to do this okay? If not for the money, please do this for me."

Zuko sighed, "Okay, I'll do it for you Mother. Where do I need to take her?"

"Washington."

"WASHINGTON?" They both yelled. "Mom, that's at least a two day drive!"

She shrugged, "That's the school that she had gotten into, I'm sorry. But that's why I'm paying for everything. I need you to pick her up tomorrow and take her up there."

"Fine, but addition to the money….I want your home baked cookies."

"Deal."

* * *

><p>Katara softly kissed his chest, "What are you thinking about?" She had noticed his mind was totally somewhere else, even during sex. Zuko still didn't answer her, still looking off in the distance. Katara's fingers danced down to his crotch and squeezed a little, but he still didn't come out of his trance. "Zuko, please talk to me."<p>

"I'm sorry, I'm just thinking about my sister…"

"That's something every girl wants to hear after sex," Katara joked. She leaned up and kissed him, "Come on, what if I gave you a _special present_?"

Zuko shook his head, "Thought I would like that, not right now Tara. It's just about my sister. You know why Aang and I moved out right?" She nodded. "Well there is another reason why we left…Azula…Azula tried to kill Aang."

Katara's head rose off his chest, "Wait, what?"

He nodded, "Aang and Toph were caught having sex again and Azula made fun of them. Toph and her got into a heat argument and ending up getting a little violent. Aang stopped them and Azula left…but came back with our father's gun. She pointed it at Aang…and didn't hesitate. It took 3 clicks for Toph to finally tackle Azula to the ground, sending a bullet into ceiling."

"Why didn't any of you guys tell me this?"

"We didn't tell _anyone_. Aang didn't want to…but it's been on my mind…" Zuko trailed off. "We haven't seen our sister since that day."

She crawled up a little closer to his face, "Do you want me to come with you?" Katara kissed his neck, "Maybe on the way back," She kissed him again, "I," Another kiss, "can," Another kiss, "take care," She kissed his chin. "of you."

Zuko captured her lips between his, "It would be better for you to stay here. The faster I get 'her royal highness' up to Washington, the faster I can come back down here to caress my lovely Tara." He squeezed her butt, making her yelp and kiss him again.

"When you're gone, can I stay here then? Yue is having her apartment fumigated and is going to stay with Sokka. If I have to hear them having rough sex ever again, I will kill myself." She cringed at the last time she had heard them.

"Yeah, you pretty much live here anyways…maybe you should, I don't know, move in?" He suggested.

Katara smiled, "You really want me to move in with you?" He nodded. She caressed his face in her hand, "You really know how to get a lady to swoon to you don't you?"

"Swoon? You're naked in my bed, I'm a past swooning," Katara rolled her eyes playfully, he was too smooth. "You know, I think I'm ready to go again." She smirked sinfully and started to go down but he stopped her and moved her up and onto her back. "My turn."

He kissed down her body until he reached her burning center. "Oh Zuko."

* * *

><p>Katara pulled the cotton tank top away from her sweat covered chest. It was over 100 degrees out today and Zuko didn't have AC in the house. She watched as he packed some clothes, knowing he was going to have to make a two day trip there and then another two days back. It surprised her that he wasn't sweating at all, he barely showed signs of any heat effecting him. He zipped up his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. "Are you sure they can't give her a plane ticket and she can find her own way to her College?" Zuko shook his head bringing a pout to her face, "Come on my Red Dragon," He rolled his eyes at her newest nickname, "You know how much I love hot and sweaty sex, when I can feel a bead of sweat rolled down to the small of my back, and of course when instead of a hot shower after, we take a cold shower and have another round."<p>

"If you don't stop, I won't be able to walk out of this room without sporting a hard-on," Zuko said, giving her a small kiss, "Don't worry, I'll be back in four days at the most, maybe 3 if I want to pull a all night drive to get my sister the fuck out of my car."

She frowned, "Don't push yourself too much, I want you alive, not dead on the side of the road."

"Relax Tara," He laughed as they left his room, "Everything will be fine. Aang!" Zuko called, "I'm leaving!" There wasn't an answer. They walked into the living room and there wasn't any sign of him. Zuko shrugged, "Huh, weird. Anyways, I'll miss you Tara." Katara pulled him in for long kiss, almost pulling him over to the couch for another quickie before he left. He smiled against her lips, "Tara enough." Zuko mumbled against her lips. He was finally able to pry her off him. "I love you babe."

"I love you too." Katara kissed him one last time before he left. She sighed, falling back over the top of the couch, but landing on something hard. Turning to her right, she saw Aang fast asleep. Katara was about to move to get off him, but he woke up.

"Uh…Hi Katara." Aang said, "May I help you?" She shook her head, not able to move yet. "Though I have no problem with you being on me like this, I'm sure Zuko wouldn't like it."

Katara finally found the words she was trying to say, "Zuko's not here." Okay, not the ones she should have said.

His brow furrowed a little, "So when Zuko's not here, he's okay with you laying on me?" She shrugged. "Again, I have no problem with it, but I'm sure Zuko would." She finally found the power in her body to get off Aang, her face fully red.

"Sorry about th-AT!" She cried as she lost her balance and fell on him again, but now face to face with him. Her lips were oh so close to his, if she just moved one more inch…

"You're just looking for an excuse to be close to me aren't you?" Aang smirked. Her eyes narrowed at him. He pushed a loose strand of her hair out of her face, "You know, you're still as beautiful as you were in High School." Katara blushed. She felt his arm go around her waist and pull her to him before he flipped their positions. Her heart was about to beat out of her chest as she stared into his silver eyes. Aang gave her a wink before getting up from the couch. "I'm guessing your staying here while Zuko is gone…this will be an interesting 4 days."

He left her on the couch as she felt her heart beat against her ribcage. Katara cursed herself for loving two men, especially when one of them was the brother of the other. She loved the Red Dragon and always would, but the White Dragon had her heart also. Why did Toph have to leave? Katara felt her iPhone vibrate and she pulled it out of her pocket. Someone was trying to video chat with her, but she didn't recognize the number. She pressed accept anyways and sat up. It took a little bit, but a familiar face popped up. "I'm surprised you picked up Sweetness." It was Toph. She looked the same, but had a slight tan. Toph had on a pair of black sunglasses and was most likely in a hotel by the tacky wallpaper behind her.

"Toph?" Katara covered her mouth, hoping Aang didn't hear her from where ever he went off to in the house. "Where are you?"

"Texas, I thought you would have known that by now." Toph said.

"Toph, please come back, Aang misses you so much…I even kind of miss you." Katara admitted.

She saw her mood darken, "Katara, I can't do that. I need to follow my dreams."

"You know how much you mean to him Toph."

"And you know how much he means to me," Toph said. "I love Aang with all my heart. It broke my heart to leave him, but we agreed with me that this was what was best. There was no way I was going to uproot his life for me Katara, he's still in his 20's, he has his whole life to find someone else that will be perfect for him. Maybe even someone like you."

"But you know I'm with Zuko."

She nodded, "Yeah, but I know you still love Aang. Even if you won't admit it or not even know it…a part of you is still in love with him. Why else would you date a near copy of him?"

"Zuko is different than Aang, you know that." Katara said.

"Yeah, personality wise, but the hair, the smile, the sparkle in their eyes when they see you…it's the same." Toph explained. "As much as I hate to admit it Katara, the only other woman I would ever want to see Aang with…is you." Katara swallowed the lump in her throat. This wasn't really helping her deal with her relapsed feelings. "Now, this isn't the reason I wanted to talk to you…well, kind of. I wanted to know how he was doing, but I didn't want to reopen fresh wounds with him."

"He's been doing good. You know him, he doesn't want to burden us all with his troubles, but he did cry a little bit the other night." Toph wiped her eyes as she nodded. "I'm just hoping he gets better soon. How has Texas been?"

She shrugged, "Okay." Katara heard the crack in her voice, she was obviously holding back tears. "I got a mechanic helping me with this bike I got. His name is Teo. Dude's a wonder with two wrenches. I should be able to get to ride in the Amateur Circuit soon."

"That's good Toph…" Katara trailed off. They were both silent for a minute. "I hope everything goes good for you Toph."

Toph smiled, "Same with you Sweetness, I got to go…but please listen to what I asked…maybe give Aang a chance." The phone call ended and Katara shrunk down in the couch. What she didn't know, was that Aang was in the kitchen and heard the whole conversation.

* * *

><p>Dinner between them had been awkward between them. Katara had went directly to Zuko's room after dinner and hadn't left since. It was now 12 and the heat hadn't ceased. She was now just in her bra and panties, sweat was still going down her body. Katara would have to bring up to Zuko when she moved in that he was going to need some fans. Her mind had wandered to the room next to Zuko's. Aang was alone in there now, but she assumed that he was probably asleep. Toph's advice rang in her head. Not only did she want Aang, but she literally got the okay from his ex-girlfriend to go after him. Things would never be the same again if she slept with Aang while Zuko was gone. But was she okay with it? Her lust said yes, her rational thought said no, her common sense said no…but her heart agreed with her lust. Katara got off the bed and slowly walked over to the door. Her hand hovered above the metal knob, know this would be a life changing decision. She opened the door and walked to his door. It was already open and she could see him lying in his bed. Katara stood to the side of the doorway, watching him sleep. "Katara?" She jumped a little. "Are you okay?" Aang asked, still lying in his bed.<p>

"Yeah…um…I kind of had a nightmare." She said. "I'm just kind of freaked out."

"Do you want to sleep in here?"

There was no going back after this. "Yes."

**SDB: So hopefully if TEB reads this, he will know that he shouldn't stick me with writing all day when I wanted to do things today. Though I do like writing...he sticks me with writing Zutara and I don't really care for it. I mostly don't like Zutara because Zutarian Authors usually make Katara a complete bitch and say 'I never loved Aang' and shit like that...then again, I'm no better. In conclusion, This is SubDelBub signing off on TEB's account ;D**

**-SDB**


	3. Chapter 3

**TEB: Well, I won't lie, SBD gave me a low blow last time...even though it may be true, my girlfriend is like Toph. So, as pay back...while visiting his college with him while he got his stuff, i ran into his crush. He has told me a lot about her, so I decided to tell her that he is a fan fiction writer...  
><strong>**SBD: And how did that go for you?  
><strong>**TEB: ...turns out she _reads_ his stories...and they're now going out...  
>SBD: :) Good day for me<br>TEB: Anyways, we really have slacked on writing because we're getting back to school, but hopefully we can continue getting stories out to you all. Also, as of a couple minutes ago, SBD is on 71 people's favorite author AND 56 people are subscribed to him.  
>SBD: It's not that big of deal, but it's still pretty awesome to see it :D Thank you everyone.<br>TEB: Now, onto the story...which has a KATAANG LEMON!**

Katara laid down beside him, staying on the edge of the bed. He still laid spread out on the other side of the bed. She still wasn't sure of herself, she could still get out of this situation if she just fell asleep and left in the morning, it wouldn't be cheating. But who was she kidding? If she didn't come in here for Aang, she would have at least worn one of Zuko's shirts to cover herself up. Katara looked over her shoulder, he looked asleep, but due to recent events, she didn't really think he was actually asleep. "Stop looking at me." His voice scared her. "You have no clue how hard it is to sleep when someone is staring at you."

"I'm not staring at you," She said, turning away. "Stop being so full of yourself."

"I'm not. You know, you're pretty defensive for someone who wanted to sleep in here because they had a bad dream." Aang pointed out. "What was your dream even about?"

Katara thought of something, "I was drowning."

"At least you got to be in water, I would chop off my leg for a cold pool," He yawned as he rolled onto his stomach.

"That's a little morbid."

Aang moved his arms under his pillow, "Better than my saying I would give my testicle for one, don't you think?"

"A little." They went back into silence as he attempted to find some sleep and she was still on the fence about doing what she had been planning on. Katara couldn't get back to sleep due to the exciting stir in her chest that she had due to him.

"You know you can actually lay like a normal person on the bed Kat," Aang finally said. "I don't bite."

"I don't know about that Aang."

"Weren't you laying on me earlier today and said it was okay, but being in the same bed together is where you draw the line?" He chuckled. Katara didn't answer and tried to get to sleep. She felt him shift around in the bed and assumed he was rolling over trying to get to sleep…until she felt his arm go around her stomach. A yelp escaped her lips as he pulled her towards the middle of the bed. His body was pressed up against her back. "See? How hard was that?"

Her mind was racing, not only was she up against him, her butt was right up against his crotch. "Aang…"

Aang's hand was on her stomach, his mouth against her ear. "I heard your conversation with her this morning." Katara froze. '_He knows?_' "Do you care about me that way Kat?" She stayed silent, not sure if she should even udder the words. "Kat…" Katara was definitely sure of her feelings for him, but as she made it to the very edge of the point of no return, she didn't want to tell him and have him tell his brother. His hand went down to her panties and rubbed her through the cotton, Katara's teeth clamped down as she hissed.

He peppered her neck with kisses as his fingers pinched her clit through her panties. "Aang," She breathed, "W-We shouldn't."

"Tell me to stop then," His words sent a chill down her spine. She bit down on her finger as his fingers continued to play with her. Aang's finger pushed into her through her panties creating a groan of pleasure from her. "Your body seems to want me…mine wants you too." She herself go weak for him, Zuko was the last thing on her mind at the moment, she wanted Aang so badly. His hands went up her body to her breasts and squeeze them. "I've wanted to touch you this way for so long." A whimper escaped her throat, Katara knew she was on the verge of giving in to the thing she wanted so bad, but her conscious still told her not to. Finally, his hands stopped, surprising her. "Okay, well I guess you don't want it." Aang rolled back over, leaving her hormone filled body aching for release.

"A-A..A-Aang." Katara whimpered. "Puh…Please…"

"What?"

She turned towards him, pressing up against him, "Please…touch me again."

He was silent for a moment, her hand ran over his tattoo, "Tell me how much you want me…"

"I want you so bad Aang, I feel like I'm going to die if I don't feel you inside me. I love you so much," Katara confessed, hoping that she didn't have to be responsible for her own orgasm. To her relief he finally turned around and his lips attached to her like a breath of fresh air. He wasn't slow with her, she knew he wanted her as bad as she wanted him. Aang expertly got her out of her bra and panties, his mouth attached to her left breast, enjoying the feeling of her supple breasts. She swam in the ecstasy that he brought her, never thinking that her fantasies would be as good as reality. Aang's quick kisses found their way to her heat and his tongue drove into her. Her back arched and her legs went up on to his shoulders. "Aang! Don't stop! Right there!" He was up on his knees, her back was in a 45 degree angle. Katara's fingers pulled on his hair as his tongue hit all the right places, everything seemed to hit her fast. One of his hands ran down her stomach, then one of his fingers opened her up wider as he continued lapping up her essence, then took her clit in between his lips, sucking lightly. It all went so fast, she felt her first orgasm hit her, more of her essence pouring out for him. Katara slipped off him, going back to a vertical base as Aang pulled his shorts down. "Oh my," She gasped looking at his size. He was just as big as Zuko was.

He smiled as he got in between her legs and got closer to her face, "Is it not big enough for you?"

She took a quick intake of air as she felt him pressed up against her, "N-No…i-it's perfect." Aang kissed her again, but this time, it was as rushed or full of lust…it was a kiss two lovers would share…like her and Zuko would. Katara graciously accepted as his girth filled her up slowly. She could see him take pleasure in watching her face as he slowed moved inside her. Aang finally reached the end of his slow journey inside of her, his tip touched deep inside of her.

Aang kissed her neck, "Kat…"

"Uh Aang," She moved her hips, trying to get him to move. "Please…don't make me wait." He obliged, not wanting to torture her _too _bad and pulled out, then meeting her hips again. Her back arched, their bodies coming into more contact. Aang held her against him, his thrusting going faster. Katara couldn't help it anymore and moaned loudly, her fingers pulling at the bed sheets. "Aang, harder!" She pleaded, "I need you so bad!" Aang dug his nails into her plump cheeks, bringing her hips to meet his, going even deeper inside the bronze goddess. Her arms went around his neck, whispering him to go harder and how much she loved him. But he pulled out, much to her disapproval. He turned her onto her stomach and rose up her backside, "Aang? What are-" His head poked against her rear entrance and slowly slid past the outer ring. Katara bit her bottom lip as he slid inside her. She and Zuko had previously ventured down this _beaten path_ and it really didn't work out, but right now, it felt _oh so _good.

"You've done this before," Aang teased, "But you still feel great."

"Just fuck me." She hissed. Aang chuckled and continued his previous thrusts, Katara moving back to meet him. Another orgasm was on her horizon as her fingers found their way to her wet heat and thrusted in time with Aang. "I'm almost there," Katara breathed.

Aang pushed down on her so she was lying flat on the bed and he laid on top of her, his thrusting never stopping. He placed both of his hands over hers and intertwined their fingers as they both hit their climax. Their sweaty bodies melded together as they relaxed. He moved to her side and held her to his body, "Hopefully you can get to sleep now." He whispered. She didn't hear him as she began to fall into a deep sleep, thinking of the White Dragon.

* * *

><p>"So you're telling me that you did Anal with Aang?" Suki asked after she sipped her coffee, "That must have hurt, especially with their size."<p>

Katara's brow furrowed, "How would you know the size of Aang?"

"Toph," Suki explained, "And might I add, I'm _very_ jealous. Not really about the anal part, you and Toph have to be troopers to take it there…and with Aang…and Zuko."

"Don't knock it until you tried it, it hurts at first, but feels good after awhile," She explained. "But, this is off subject…and getting very personal."

"But I do have one thing to ask before you continue, why did you hop into bed with Aang as soon as Zuko left? Isn't that kind of…"

"Slutty?" Katara finished. "I know…but once he left…nothing held my feelings back for Aang. It wasn't like it was fully my fault…I told him we shouldn't."

Suki rolled her eyes, "Anyways, you and Aang just had your first of, to my knowledge, _many_ steamy sex fests…"

* * *

><p>Katara pulled herself up on the counter, wincing at the pain in her butt, thinking of the figurative one and the literal one. She sipped the cold iced coffee she had ran out and bought this morning. The sweet cold vanilla flavor was usually what she got when she had inner turmoil. Katara had cheated on her boyfriend that she was madly in love with, with his younger brother who she also was in love with. Life wasn't going to be fair to her at all. She wasn't even sure what the biggest problem was. Her cheating on Zuko…or the fact that she didn't feel remorse for it. It all felt so right to be with both of them. She put the cold iced drink against her head, the heat was killing her. Katara had worn one of her blue tank tops and a pair of Zuko's shorts, not very lady like, but it's was almost a hundred degrees, she could be a lady any other time of the week. Her phone started to vibrate and she answered it, putting it on speaker, "Hello?"<p>

"Hey Tara," Her heart skipped. It was Zuko. "I'm surprised you actually answered, I was going on a limb that I wouldn't wake you up."

"The heat is throwing me off," She lied to him, "I went to go get a cooled ice coffee."

He awed, "Something on your mind honey? The only time you usually get an iced coffee is because something is on your mind." She mentally cursed, Zuko knew her all too well.

Katara sighed, "Oh, it's just you leaving…and Aang…"

"My brother? Are you two not getting along?" He asked.

"No, it's not that, we've been actually closer. I just feel really bad about how depressed he's been. I've tried watching movies with him, spending time with him while plays video games…" '_Having hot sex with him_,' She thought to herself.

"You try giving him a little? That might help?" He joked. She awkwardly laughed along with him, he was unable to realize how unfunny she really found that. "Anyways, I wanted to call you and tell you the trip is going to be…well, a little bit longer than perceived."

She frowned, "Zuuuuuuko."

"I know Tara, I know. I want to be back with you right now, but the car overheated last night and a couple of tubes melted, so we're getting that fixed today and then we'll be on the road again tomorrow." Zuko explained. "Zula is out buying some school supplies that she had conveniently had forgotten to buy. So I'm just waiting in my hotel room waiting for something to do."

"Well there is nothing to do here, I just got back from the coffee shop and I think Aang is still asleep." Katara told him.

She heard him gently laugh, "So, you're telling me that no one is around and that you have nothing to do either."

"Mhmm."

"Well…I'm feeling a little bit…_frisky_ since I wasn't with my little sex kitten last night. How about we have a little phone sex?" He suggested.

Katara bit her lip as she smiled. "One second." She hopped off the counter and walked over to the couch and laid down, putting the phone on speaker and putting it on the table beside her. "I'm ready baby."

"Okay, I'll start by…kissing your neck, my hands slowly going up and down your body." She touched her body like he would. "Then, I sneak my hands under your shirt and grab your breasts."

Katara did as he said and grabbed her breasts, kneading them a little. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, then I would pull off your shirt." She pulled off her shirt. "Are you wearing a bra?"

She snickered a little bit, "Not today Hun."

"Oh, kinky. Okay, I guess I would start kissing up your stomach," Katara closed her eyes, imagining him kissing her stomach. The weird thing was, she could almost feel like he was actually kissing her. "Do you like that?"

Katara moaned, "Yeah."

"Now, I would suck on your left breast." She grasped her nipple and hissed at the pain and pleasure. Her eyes opened and saw Aang frozen by the corner where the living room met the hallway, unsure what in the hell was going on. "Oh God." Katara covered herself up.

"Yeah, you like that don't you baby?" Zuko's voice came over the phone.

"No…no one likes that Zuko." Aang said as he went into the kitchen. She heard rustling around on his end. "Please, the next time you guys have phone sex, at least have the decency to do it in your room."

"Why didn't you warn me?" Zuko whispered on his end.

"You weren't the one who he just saw half naked on the couch, touching herself," She hissed back.

He sighed, "I'm guessing that kind of killed the moment huh?"

"Yep…"

"Well…I need to get up and take a shower then check on the car repairs, maybe they got the repairs done early." Zuko added, thinking out loud. "Oh, before I forget, if you are officially moving in with me, have Aang help you move your stuff over today."

"But its so hooooooooot," She whined a little, "I'm going to lose like 10 pounds if I move all my stuff."

"Haven't you been saying you need to lose weight?" Aang called from the kitchen, both the boys laughed as she fumed.

"You both think you're _so_ funny, you know what, no sex for a week."

"I already don't get sex from you," Aang said again.

She turned around, "Shut it!"

Zuko stopped laughing, "Glad to hear you both are getting along. I'll let you go, but I'll call you later tonight. I love you Tara."

Katara smiled, "I love you too Zuzu." He groaned as she giggled lightly and hung up.

"_I love you too Zuzu_," Aang mocked. She hopped over the couch and walked into the kitchen, where Aang was making himself a sandwich. "Do you want one too?"

"No, what I do want is to know where last night puts us."

"Um…it puts me in a happy mood, I don't know about you," He joked, Aang stuff ham in the sub roll and heated it in the microwave. "Or did you not have a good time last night?"

"You know what I mean Aang," Her tone becoming serious.

Aang leaned against the counter, "Oh, you mean the part where you and I had what I call 'years in the making' sex?" She nodded, "What? Do you _really_ think I'm going to tell my brother that we had sex? I'm not that stupid Katara. He's my brother and you're boyfriend."

Katara felt better about the situation now, "Good…then we should probably just forget it and act like it never happened."

"Really now?" He asked, taking his sandwich out of the microwave, blowing on it before taking a bite. "You wanna shtop?"

"Yeah…and please don't eat while we're talking, you're just like Sokka." She said with a little bit of disgust.

Aang put the sandwich down, "So you want to stop…even though last night, you told me that you loved me, over and over again. You _begged_ me to touch you and kissed me with so much passion that I felt for you…and you don't want this anymore?" Katara bit the inside of her cheek, trying to stay strong.

"Yes."

Aang stood in silence for a second before grabbing his sandwich, "Fine, be in the car in 30 minutes if you want a ride to your apartment." He blew past her, barely clipping her.

* * *

><p>"Wow Katara, that's cold blooded," Suki interrupted.<p>

She sighed, "Are you going to continue to interrupt me or do you want me to tell you the story?"

"Sorry…" She put up her hands in defense.

"Anyways, we went back to my and Sokka's apartment to get my stuff…"

"Wait, I remember that…."

Katara nodded, "Yeah…you should…but since it's an important part of the story, I'm going to continue."

* * *

><p>Katara climbed the stairs to her apartment with Aang behind her. They were silent the whole way there, she felt bad that she had shot him down, but she couldn't give into her desires. She stopped in front of the door, "I know you don't like me right now, but can you please act normal while we are here? I don't want Sokka suspicious that anything happened between us." He continued to stay silent. "Aang, I'm begging you."<p>

"Fine." He muttered. Katara unlocked the door and heard quick rustling around as she opened the door. Sokka came out into the living room with only a pair of shorts on.

"Oh hey sis, I thought you were staying at Zuko's while he was gone." He said out of breath.

Her brow furrowed, "I am…I'm moving in with him. I'm guessing you and Yue have been enjoying time alone."

He nodded, "Yep! That's exactly what we've been doing! Yep, Yep!" Katara knew something was up.

"Um…okay." Katara said, Aang shut the door behind them. "I'm just going to grab my stuff." They walked past him and down the hall.

"Ah okay, I'll be here….WAIT!" They continued down the hallway and Sokka's open door caught her eye. Suki was on his bed facing away from her, putting on her bra.

"Sokka…" Katara's voice was in a low deathly tone. Suki turned around and covered her chest with her clothes. "You cheated on Yue…with Suki?" She ignored the scoff from Aang. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Sokka went into defense mode, "Relax Katara…Yue and I broke up and Suki came over to comfort me."

"We all know that you and Yue break up like 15 times a week!" Katara shouted, "That doesn't mean you should fuck my best friend!"

"I thought Yue was your best friend."

Katara let out an angry huff, "THEY BOTH ARE MY BEST FRIENDS! I don't know about you, but I don't like having both of my best friends knowing how you are in bed!" Suki finally got dressed and made it out to the hall.

"I'm sorry Katara…" She said. "It's just been so long…"

"Just…leave Suki…I'll talk to you later." Katara said, pinching the bridge of her nose. The brunette left before Katara looked back to her brother. "You are a really son of a bitch Sokka."

"Me? Do you know what Yue is probably doing right now? She's fucking Hahn! Why can't I sleep with someone while we are broken up?" Sokka exclaimed. She noticed Aang going into her room and grabbing her stuff.

Katara got closer to Sokka, "Just because you think that Yue is sleeping with him doesn't mean you should go and sleep with Suki. That means you have to get the balls to break your relationship off with her. Two wrongs don't make a right Sokka!"

"Says you! How about when Zuko forgot your anniversary one year and then you with held sex from him for weeks!"

"That's completely different!" Katara shouted, not noticing Aang starting to take her stuff out of her room. "There is no way that this situation could compare with the situation with you and Yue."

"You know what Katara? I'm glad you're moving out, I don't need to hear you always on my fucking case! Your nose is always in my fucking business!" Sokka shouted, taking Katara by surprise. Sure she and Sokka usually had tiny fights like this, but he had never talked to her like this before. "Sometimes, I wish you were never fucking born!" Her heart stopped at her brother's words. Tears began to sting her eyes as his words settled in.

Aang came back in, "What the fuck is wrong with you man? Did you just tell your sister that you wished she was never born? Sokka, she's your sister! You only have one!"

Sokka got up into Aang's face, "How about you stay out of my family's business Aang!"

"I'm not going to fight you Sokka, get the hell out of my face," Aang warned him. "I'm going to clean your sister's room out while she's out in the car. I suggest you stay out of my way." He put his arm around Katara and led her out of the apartment, a couple tears managing to escape down her face. Aang got her down to the car and put her in. "Stay here." He told her. Before he could leave, she grabbed his wrist.

"Aang…I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize because I stood up for you Katara."

She shook her head, "No, it's not because of that…I denied you earlier because…I have a burning desire for you. I didn't go into your room because of a nightmare last night…I went in there to have sex with you."

"So you do love me?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p>"Wow…"<p>

"Yep."

"I can't believe Sokka would even say that…"

"I can't believe you fucked my brother."

Suki rolled her eyes, "It wasn't _that_ bad…though he did get some meat right after…" Both girls laughed as the snow still slowly came down upon them.

**TEB: Don't be afraid to leave a review whether you a Kataanger or a Zutarian (or whatever you want to call it), check out my other stories AND SBD's if you haven't. I hope everyone has a great Easter and Passover or whatever your culture or religion celebrates :D This is TEB18  
>SBD: And SBD signing out! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**TEB: This took WAY too long to make. Like, REALLY long. But SDB and I finally got together and wrote the fuck out of this story!  
><strong>**SBD: Whatever you say...  
><strong>**TEB: Anyways, originally, we were going to do some kind of contest to decide whether this story was going to end with Zutara or Kataang...but we both decided that would be dumb and we have an awesome surprise at the ending for you all.  
><strong>**SDB: There is a, well, what would you call it?  
><strong>**TEB: A...Zu...tar...aang lemon? Yeah, that sounds okay, there is a Zutaraang lemon in this, just warning.**

Aang set the last box down into Zuko's room, "There you go. You're officially moved in." He turned back to Katara, she was still on his brother's bed, silent since she had told him that she loved him. Sighing as he sat down next to her, Aang put a hand on her knee, "Katara, you know that Sokka regrets saying that to you. You're his sister and you were just looking out for your best friend and didn't want him to make the mistake of ruining what he had with Yue."

"It's not that Aang," She finally broke her silence. Katara looked up at him, "Do you realize that I'm in the same situation that Sokka is in except that I'm in love with two brothers? I told him that he needed to break off the relationship with Yue before sleeping with Suki…yet I slept with you…"

"Do you regret it?"

She was silent for a minute, "No."

Aang got up, "You love my brother and you love me, that's a lot different than the Sokka, Suki and Yue situation. Even though I'm not happy competing against my brother for your heart…it's better than what's going on with them." She returned to her silent state. "Katara, just forget everything. Relax, take a load off and I'll start making lunch, okay?" He didn't get an answer, but she looked him in the eyes, he could feel the need in her eyes. Aang sat back down on the bed and pulled her back to the pillows, her head resting against his chest. "What if I sang you a song?"

"A song?" She repeated.

He nodded, "Yeah, something that Zuko and I's Uncle use to sing to us to make us feel better." Aang cleared his throat as he held her a little tighter: '_Leaves from the Vine, falling so slow. Like fragile, tiny shells, drifting in the foam. Little soldier boy, come marching home. Brave soldier boy, comes marching home.'_ Aang slowly rocked her during the song, Katara eyes slowly drooped until she fell asleep. He kissed the top of her head and rested her on the bed. "I never knew it was a lullaby type of song." Aang went out into the kitchen and felt his phone start to ring. He pulled out his phone, "Hello?"

"Hey Aang, how's everything going?" Zuko asked on the other side.

He pulled out a pan from their cupboard, "It's been better, how's dealing with the demon?"

"I can hear you," Their sister seethed on the other end.

Aang smiled, "Hi Zula."

He heard her huff on the other end, "I'm getting a drink." She slammed the door as she left.

"Thanks for that, like we really needed to tick her off. Remember that _I'm_ the one stuck with her? It doesn't help that she's _bored_ and _wants to do something fun_." Zuko mocked his sister. "I just wanted to check on how the moving is going."

"Well, I just got done putting the last of her stuff in your room…she's been…quiet." Aang told him.

"What do you mean?"

Aang pulled out a pot and filled it with water, "When we got to her and Sokka's apartment, Sokka was apparently having sex with Suki. Yue and him had broken up for the thousandth time and she went over to 'comfort him'. Then Katara and him had this huge show down, he ended it by saying that he wished that she was never born."

"What?"

"Yeah…she is still pretty shaken up about it. I had a few choice words with Sokka about it before I left." Aang explained to him.

"Put her on the phone, I want to talk to her," Zuko almost demanded.

"She's asleep Zuko, I'm surprised that I could even get her to calm down enough to do that. I'll make sure she gives you a call."

He sighed, "Make sure you take care of her Aang. I have to go, the repair shop is on the other line. I'll call you before dinner." They said their goodbyes and Aang started on the food.

* * *

><p>"Wait," Suki stopped her, "If you weren't there…how did you know that happened?"<p>

"Aang told me some of it," Katara told her, "The other parts I guessed. I just thought it would be more fun to tell you that then about me sleeping."

Suki sipped her drink, "Well I would have liked to know if it was the '_special_ _dream_'."

"That wasn't until later that night, but I'll be sure to finally tell you the _special dream_." Katara sighed, bring a smile to Suki. "Anyways, so I finally woke up."

* * *

><p>She rubbed her head as she walked out of Zuko's room. The small nap she had taken had really made her feel better. Katara looked at the clock, it was 2, she had slept a lot longer then she thought. The faint smell of curry wafted into her nose, making her smile. Aang had made her favorite. She entered the kitchen and smiled. Weirdly enough, Katara liked to have the curry cold and the rice hot and that is exactly as Aang had it. A pan full of curry had been left for her with a rice cooker on the table still warming the rice. She ignored the growl from her stomach as she grabbed a bowl and started to fix herself some food. Katara grabbed a spoon and brought the bowl out to the living room where Aang was, as usual, on the couch playing video games. She sat down next to him, sitting lotus style. "Thanks Aang…"<p>

"You're welcome," He told her, "I thought it would make you feel better."

She smiled and leaned against him, "You're so thoughtful Aang."

Aang shrugged, "I just know that if Zuko told me that he wished I was never born, it would crush me." Katara felt her mood drop as she slowly fed herself. "I talked to Zuko while you're asleep. I told him what happened and he wants to talk to you as soon as you're ready."

"I'll call him later," She sighed, "I just need to talk to you right now…"

"I need to talk to you too," He paused his game, "When Zuko comes back from taking Azula to College…I'm going to see Toph…"

Her eyes went wide, "What? Why?"

"I want to see her…and I don't think I can be here when you two…_get together_." Aang said, "I understand what went on here last night and I wouldn't trade it for the world. As much as I would like to be with you, I know that you are still in love and with my brother. I just don't know if I can handle the thought or sound of another person pleasuring you."

She frowned, "When will you come back?"

Aang shrugged, "It matters if Toph will want to see me. If she doesn't send me away…I'll probably be gone for at least 4 days."

"4 days? Aang, I'm not letting you go see Toph in Texas for more than 2 days." Katara told him. She put her bowl down on the table and straddled him. "You're mine now and I don't want you leaving."

Her lips were barely touching his, "Katara…I'm not yours…"

Katara's hands ran up his chest and held his face, "Then I'm yours. I might love Zuko, but I love you too. I can't deny my connection to you Aang. I've loved you and I will always love you." She noticed the smile on his face, "You just wanted me to say that didn't you?"

"You see right through me." Aang kissed her, her arms went around his neck, his hands rested on her thighs. For the first time, Katara kissed along his jaw line and lightly nibbled on his ear lobe.

"Does this mean you're going to stay?" She whispered.

"No."

She stopped and looked him in his eyes, seeing the truth in his silver orbs. "Why are you still going to Texas?"

"I told you, I'm going to see Toph." Aang told her. Katara got off his lap and grabbed her bowl of food, storming to her and Zuko's room. "Katara! Come on!" He called. She slammed the door and he sighed.

* * *

><p>Suki sipped her drink, "You really got mad at him for wanting to go see Toph?"<p>

"Yep…I know, I'm a horrible person," Katara said.

"Well, I mean, you've _had _to have done something worse than _that_."

Katara nodded, "It gets worse…there was the _big_ fight I had with Zuko, the time where Aang…well…I guess I should tell the story to get to those parts."

* * *

><p>Katara laid in the bed, the sweat still covering her body. It hadn't been that bad during the rest of the day, but for some reason, it was boiling hot at night. She wanted so badly to go crawl into bed with Aang, feel his touch again, but she didn't like the fact that he was going back to his ex-girlfriend. He had tried to talk to her, not entering the room without her consent, but she told him she didn't want to talk to him. In truth, she didn't want to lose Aang, just like she didn't want to lose Zuko. If he went to Toph in Texas, what if he wanted to move there? She couldn't lose her White Dragon. It was bad enough that she was cheating and that she loved them both. Her thoughts went quiet as she fell asleep. Katara found herself on Zuko's bed, there was a lavender tint lighting up the room. She was completely naked, her chocolate tresses down her shoulders. The two opened and both Aang and Zuko came in, both of them only boxer clad. Katara pulled the sheets to her chest, though it was pointless in doing so, "Zuko…Aang?" They both got onto either side of her, without a word, Zuko pulled Katara's chin towards him and kissed her. She moaned lightly against his lips, Katara felt Aang lay a trail of kisses on her shoulder. There was no way this was happening to her, but why did it feel so real? He broke the kiss and smiled.<p>

"I love you my sweet Tara," Zuko whispered.

"I love you too Kat," Aang whispered in her other ear. Zuko pulled her to him, bending her over on all fours. His fingers traced over her heat, which continued to get wet with arousal. She bit her lip as he passed over her entrance. Zuko pulled down his boxers, his aroused erection smacking against her luscious brown behind. Aang got in front of her and she smiled, pulling down his boxers, his arousal popped out as well.

"I don't want to leave you out," Katara grasped his shaft while Zuko pressed his head against her folds. A moan escaped her lips as they wrapped around Aang's cock. Both boys threw their heads back as they both entered their lover, Katara was in pure heaven with both of them. Her head bobbed in time with Zuko's thrusts. She looked into Aang's eyes, feeling the love that both of them fill her, emotionally and of course physically. His hand gently moved her hair from her face, Zuko thrusted a little harder, trying to get more attention from Katara. She moaned loudly, causing Aang to moan also, the vibrations on his sensitive head drove him nuts.

She was surprised when Zuko pulled her off of his brother and turned her around, "I want to look into your eyes as I make love to you." He thrusted into her again, her cries of pleasure easily vocalized without Aang in her mouth. Her forehead was pressed against his as they made love, Katara felt herself complete with love as she saw the same love within Aang's eyes in his. Katara let out a noiseless cry as she felt Aang enter her from behind. She thought she would feel pain, but all she felt was pleasure as both brothers took turns entering her and pulling out of her, making sure that someone was pleasuring Katara at all times. Both of them moaned her name as they got closer, until they both filled her with their hot essence.

Katara was stuck between Zuko, whose head rested on her right shoulder, and Aang, whose head rested on her left shoulder, but she loved every minute of it. "I love you both so much. That was amazing."

"Who said we were done?" Aang smiled. Katara was taken by surprise as they both exited her and turned her around, switching places. They made love for what felt like hours to Katara, it felt so right to be with them both and feel their love inside of her. When they finally finished, they both had fallen asleep with her between them, both of their heads in the crook of her neck. She looked at the Red and White Dragons on their arms, almost shouting out when they started moving off of their arms. Katara tried to move from under her lovers, but couldn't as they went down their arms and onto her skin. They both met at her navel and formed a new tattoo, a red and a white dragon circling each other and splitting apart before passing her navel.

She shot up in the bed, her chest heaving and sweat going down her body. Katara looked down at her stomach, thanking every deity she could think of that the ending of the dream, _stayed _a dream. The door opened and Aang stood in the door way, "Are you okay? You were pretty vocal with your dreams."

Katara nodded, blushing at the thought of her dream, "Yeah…I'm fine."

It was a short silence before he spoke again, "Are you still mad at me?"

"Yes…"

He nodded silently, understanding that she wouldn't get over what was happening this fast. "Okay…Good night then Kat."

"Wait," He stopped mid way from reaching for the door knob, "Just because I'm mad at you doesn't mean I don't want you to sleep with me."

Aang smiled and walked into the room, "If we're going to sleep anywhere, it's going to be in my room." He picked her up bridal style from the bed, noticing the layer of sweat that had covered Katara. "We really need air conditioning don't we?"

"No, it's fine," Katara smiled, "Hot sex is better than cold sex."

"So, sex is still on the table?"

"Well, I need to get back to sleep somehow."

* * *

><p>Suki finished her cup, "Wow, I really wish I had your kind of dreams. Being double teamed by Aang and Zuko, I guess I'm not that lucky…"<p>

Katara looked over to her friend, "Didn't you have a dream about Sokka and Aang taking you at once?"

She smiled as she remembered the dream, "Oh yeah…that was great…" Suki drifted off for a second, but shook the thoughts from her head, "Sorry, if I think about that anymore, I might have to excuse myself."

Katara rolled her eyes, "You really are horrible Suki. Anyways, I'm going to skip the rest of the time alone with Aang, but you should remember the rest. Sokka and Yue broke up after finding out that you two had sex-"

"-Not my fault-"

"-then you and my brother got together, Aang and I continued to have sex every night and Zuko finally had taken Azula up to her College." Katara finished.

* * *

><p>She leaned against the doorway, watching him as he zipped up his bag. "I don't want to say good bye to you Aang…"<p>

"You don't have to," He said, "I'm coming back after a couple days. I'll just be gone until you and Zuko stop having 'making up for lost time' sex." Katara didn't want to admit it to Aang, but she was actually looking forward to it. Though she loved sex with Aang, she did miss the familiar feeling of Zuko inside her. Having them both, like in her dream, would be her biggest, dirtiest and most fulfilling experience of her life, but of course, she wouldn't tell him that either. "I'll be perfectly fine, Toph knows I'm coming and was more than happy to let me stay with her."

Katara sighed, "That's what I'm worried about, you staying with her and her _wanting_ you to come…in more ways than one."

"Says the woman who's sleeping with my brother," Aang smiled, "And by the way about that, please, no sloppy seconds or bed hopping." She shoved him as he laughed, "I'm just kidding!"

Katara pushed him onto the bed, "How about I give something to remember me in Texas?" They kissed, but pulled away when they heard the front door open.

"Tara?" She shot up off the bed, he nodded for her to go to him. Katara ran out into the living room where Zuko set down his bag, "Hey babe." She jumped into his arms as he spun her around. "I missed you honey."

"I missed you too Zuko." They shared a long kiss before Aang interrupted them, clearing his throat. Zuko set her down and bumped fists with his brother. "Hey bro, thanks for looking after Tara for me. I know she isn't the best to stand sometimes." He kissed her on top of her head. He noticed the bag in his brother's hand, "Where are you going?"

"Texas," Aang told him. "I decided since you and Katara are going to get busy again, I'm going to go see Toph."

Zuko frowned slightly, "Really? I wanted to spend some time with a family member that I didn't want to kill for a change or at least help you through this."

Aang smiled sadly, "Its fine Zuko, Katara has been helping me through this. She's been more than supportive this past week." The two secret lovers shared a brief look, "I'll be back in a week or so." He and Zuko hugged briefly, then he went out the door. Katara followed him out to his car.

"If anything happens between you, just please come back to me. I don't want you staying in Texas…" Katara told him.

He threw his bag in the car, "I'll come back, don't worry." Aang hugged her which she returned with as much vigor.

"Why do I feel like I'm never going to see you again?" She whispered.

"Because you don't want to let me go," Aang told her. He reached into his pocket and handed her a small key on a ring. "When you miss me, I want you to go to the storage center in uptown. You'll know what to look for when you get there." With that, Aang got into his car and waved as he drove off. Katara stood in the driveway, still confused about the key he had given her.

Katara went back into the house and to Zuko's room as he was unpacking. "Are you okay?" He asked her as tossed the now empty backpack to the side of the room.

She nodded, "I'm just going to miss him, you know?"

"Of course," Zuko flopped down on his bed and stretched his arms out to her, "Come on, I haven't laid with you in forever." She took his hand and he pulled onto the bed, her head resting on his chest and his arms going around the small of her back. "You have no idea how much I missed you Tara."

"I missed you too Zuko." Katara inhaled the familiar scent of her Red Dragon.

Zuko kissed the top of her head, "I'm sorry what happened with your brother, if I was here, I would have punched him so hard in the face he wouldn't be able to smile again."

She rested her chin on his chest, looking into his golden eyes, "Its fine Zuko, Aang apparently told him off. But I don't want to think about it right now. All I want to think about is how long it's been since you and I have been together."

"I would love to make love to you right now, but I'm incredibly tired Tara. I pulled an all nighter just to make sure I came back today." Zuko yawned. "Can we just lay here in each other's arms?"

Katara looked down between them, "It seems like someone else is really wanting to play." Zuko groaned, his dick had a mind of its own. Katara slid down his body. "How about I take care of you?"

"Katara, I don't k-never mind, keep doing that."

* * *

><p>(Katara: Now, I wasn't there for this part of the story, but this is what from what Aang and Toph said what happened…I'm just going to fill in what they didn't tell me.)<p>

Aang walked off the plane, he slung his bag over his shoulder. Texas wasn't much hotter, but it was still definitely hot. He walked down towards the security station where Toph would be waiting for him. The 3 hour flight was boring enough, all he could think about was Katara and Toph and what Toph would do when she actually found out that he and Katara had had sex. He went down the escalator that led to the exit of the security station and didn't see the familiar face. Once his foot hit the ground, he looked around for her, not seeing her anywhere. There was a guy, dark brown hair, spiked in the front, goggles with orange lenses, black carhartt pants and a green tank top that had a couple grease stains on it. He held a cardboard sign that read 'Aang White'. He looked at the man quizzically, but approached him, "Um, I'm Aang White."

The man nodded and stuck out his hand, Aang shook it, "I'm Teo, Toph's mechanic."

"Uh, nice to meet you, where is Toph?" He asked.

Teo led the way out of the airport, "She is riding in a Qualifying match right now. She was just notified about 30 minutes before you were supposed to land. I told her I would come get you so she could race. She said she was sorry she wasn't here to meet you."

"It's fine, as long as someone got me," He joked, earning a small chuckle from the mechanic. Teo stopped at a white truck and took Aang's bag and tossed it in the bed of the truck. They both got in and drove off towards the track. It was quiet between them as they went down the road.

"So," Teo finally broke the silence, "How do you and Toph know each other? Cousins? Friends?"

"More like lovers," Aang saw him grip the steering wheel a little tighter. "We just recently broke up when she moved down here, I'm just coming to visit to see how she's doing."

"So are you two going to get back together?" Teo asked a little sternly. Aang narrowed his eyes at him, there was definitely something between him and Toph that he probably didn't want to know about.

"No…" He replied.

Aang saw his mood brighten slightly, pissing him off just a little bit more. "Oh okay. I don't know how you got through Toph's hard shell, she's a tough to get to know."

He rolled his eyes and looked out the window, "It's not that hard, but then again I've known her for years." Aang was silent for the rest of the ride, wanting to punch the living daylights out of this mechanic. Teo drove by a motocross track, a race between two riders was going on as they pulled into the gravel lot. Aang followed Teo as they walked towards the end of the track where one of the riders had pulled ahead of the other and quickly passed the finish line, earning cheering from the crowd.

"And the Blind Bandit wins the race!" The announcer yelled. Aang chuckled softly, knowing who exactly was behind the black helmet. Toph pulled off her helmet, flipping her black bangs from her eyes with a smile.

The other rider finally finished and stopped by Toph, "Try again some other time," She taunted, "But then again, I will just beat you even worse." The man ignored her and drove off, Toph turned and saw Aang. "Twinkles!" She put the bike's kickstand down and ran to him, jumping into his arms. "How have you been?"

"I've been great Toph." He told her, hugging her tight. "Looks like you're following your dream."

Once he let her go, he swore he saw her wiping tears from her eyes. "I am, it's as great as I imagined. Teo, can you bring the bike to the shop?" She tossed him some keys, "We have shop 8, it's making a weird sound again."

"Did you kick the bike tire again?" Teo asked.

She shrugged, "Hell if I know, I kick a lot of things." He sighed and wheeled the bike back to the shop. Toph kissed Aang, wrapping her arms around his neck. Aang smiled as he picked her up, bringing her to his height. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too Toph. But I have to ask, what's up with your mechanic? He seems a little…"

"Possessive?" Aang nodded, "Yeah, he likes me. He is that way around other guys that know me. Nothing has happened between us, but I think he may have seen my bra once."

Aang smiled, "You have a way with men don't you?"

"Of course, how do you think I snagged a guy like you?"

* * *

><p>Katara sighed as she drove to uptown. It hadn't even been 24 hours and Katara already missed Aang. After giving Zuko a 'treat', he had fallen asleep. Though she didn't blame him, it kind of annoyed her. She laid with him for awhile, enjoying having him back, but of course, Aang was still strong in her mind. She gave Zuko a kiss before she left and grabbed the key Aang had given her. Now she was driving to uptown, wondering how Aang was doing. She didn't want to call him, knowing that he was getting 'reacquainted' with his old lover and didn't want to call in the middle of it or even think about it. She had finally made it to uptown and was thankful that the storage center wasn't too far, if she stayed in her mind for too much longer, she would go nuts. Katara parked in the nearest spot once she got into the parking lot. She read the number on the key and went to the matching locker. As she unlocked the door, she wondered exactly what would be waiting in here for her. Once she got the lock off, she pulled the door up. In the locker were several boxes, making Katara's hopes drop. "What exactly did you want me to look for?" She whispered to herself. Katara entered the locker, looking at the boxes, until she came across a box with black writing on it: "Aang's Personal Stuff". She got down to her knees and opened the box. There were a couple year books, she opened one up and saw her writing from high school in it. '<em>I hope you have a good summer, Katara xox' <em>She smiled until she came across Toph's. '_Give me a call and I'll give you a night you'll never forget, Toph XXX'. _Katara just shook her head, Toph always had to one up her. She removed the books from the box, knowing that couldn't be what Aang wanted her to see. Then she found it, a smile on her lips. '_Aang's Personal Journal_'.

**-TEB and SDB**


	5. Chapter 5

**TEB18: It's been like FOREVER since we've updated this story, so we decided 'Fuck School, let's put a chapter out'. Sorry to keep you all waiting.  
><strong>**SDB: Also, if you haven't yet, check out my latest story 'Avatar: The Fight for Ember Island' and TEB's Crossover of Avatar and Rosario: 'The Tip of the Iceberg', anyways, enough of us, read on:**

Katara flipped through the journal looking through the entries with intrigue as she waited for her coffee. She stopped on an entry: '_Went to the movies with Katara and everyone today. I really badly wanted to hold her hand, but Zuko was there and her attention was mostly on him as he keep whispering to her during the movie. Toph asked if I wanted to find out how sturdy baby changing table in the bathroom was, I told her probably not very._' Katara laughed quietly to herself, Zuko was right about Aang being thick headed. She flipped through another couple pages: '_Katara fell asleep on my shoulder tonight, she smelled so nice. Toph kept texting me asking if I wanted to come over, but I didn't want to even move. I just wish Katara liked me like I like her…but Zuko was right, she wouldn't like anyone like me._' Katara froze, trying to process what she had just read. She flipped through the past pages, trying to find mention of Zuko and finally found it: '_…Zuko told me tonight that Katara doesn't like me and told me that Katara is just a natural flirt. He said not to get hung up on her and maybe go for Toph, I'm not sure yet. It might take me awhile to get over Katara_.'

(Suki: Wait, so Toph didn't prevent you from dating Aang…

Katara: It was Zuko)

Her mind completely drew a blank, like her whole world was turned upside down. She barely understood it when her name was called for her coffee. Mumbling a thank you with a blank face, Katara made her way out of the café. The thoughts finally came rushing at her, what if Zuko never did that and her and Aang were together now? Would she be in this same situation with Zuko, with Aang in the dark about her secretly sleeping with Zuko or would they never even be a couple? Her life would be completely different. Her and Toph would have still been friends and her brother…no, he would still be an ass. She thought the tears would start to pour to think about in an alternate universe that her and Aang could be happy without her knowing the love of Zuko. She wanted to be mad at him, she wanted to go back to their apartment and yell at him for what he did…but she couldn't. Katara wanted to believe that she was mad at him, but it didn't affect her as much as she wanted it to. She still felt only love when she thought of Zuko as she did with Aang. As she thought about it more, things started to make more sense. The reasons why Zuko called multiple times while he was gone with Azula and why he freaked out the morning after Toph broke up with Aang. He thought that he might lose her since Aang was now single. She wished that this journal would have simplified some things…but all it did was confuse her more.

* * *

><p>"Wow, that's pretty messed up," Suki admitted, "How could you not be mad at Zuko for doing that?"<p>

"Honestly…I don't know," Katara told her, "I should have been mad at him since I loved Aang…but I loved Zuko too and I would hate to live a life without knowing how well me and Zuko are together."

"Katara," They both turned to look at Sokka poking his head outside the door, "Come back inside, Dad doesn't want you just sitting out there."

She nodded, "We'll be in soon." Sokka shut the door and it was silent for a little bit. "Anyways, you know the next part when I came back…"

* * *

><p>Katara walked into the house to see Sokka, Suki and Zuko on the couch, "Now before you say anything Tara," Zuko got up, his voice as calm as possible, "He's here to apologize for what he said, just listen to what he has to say."<p>

"Before we talk…I need to talk to you alone Zuko," She told him.

"Katara, if you don't want to talk-" Sokka began.

Katara raised her hand, "Sokka, I do want to talk, but I need to talk to him first."

Zuko followed her into his room, she sat down on the bed as he shut the door. He noticed the journal in her hands, "Where did you get that?"

"Aang left it for me," She lied, not wanting to tell him the real reason of how she got it. "You told Aang that I didn't like him and that's why he picked Toph over me. And that's how you and I got together, because I was so sad that he picked her instead of me." By his silence, she knew that he had been dreading this moment. He leaned against his dresser and ran his hands over his face. "It's because you wanted me isn't it?"

"Yes, but let me explain first," Zuko tried to reason.

She shook her head, "You don't have to Zuko. I don't care…"

He was taken by surprise, Zuko was sure he was going to be dumped on the spot. "What?"

Katara met his eyes, "I don't care…if you didn't do that, I would have never fallen in love with you." She saw the visible signs of relief on his face, "But I think you should tell Aang what you did."

"Why?"

"He deserves to know that you stopped him and I from being a couple Zuko. What if it was him who stopped you and I from being together, you would have liked to know what it was like to be with me wouldn't you?" Katara asked.

Zuko sighed, "Yeah…" She felt a little bad for making him face his brother, but it would be enough to silence the nagging voice in her head that told her to be mad at him. "You know, I've been carrying this secret for the longest time…I felt so bad when I did it, but I wanted to be with so badly that I would throw my own brother under the bus for a chance with you."

"Well you can make it up to him. Don't be like Sokka and I and have to have someone drag him here to apologize," She gave him a small kiss before going out into the living room. She sat down on the couch, "Sorry about that."

"No, I'm sorry about what I said Katara," Sokka told her, "I should never have taken out my anger on you. I was just mad about Yue…and then Suki came over and one thing after another happened. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course I can Sokka, you're my brother," Katara smiled, she hugged him. "If you ever say that again though, I'm going to castrate you so you can't have anymore 'fun'." He laughed with uncertainty if his sister was just kidding or if she was being serious.

(Suki: Then I said 'Well, we should let you and Zuko get 'reacquainted' again since he's been gone for a week.)

Sokka stood up with Suki, "Yeah and we would like some alone time too. I'll see you later sis."

Katara rolled her eyes as they left, Zuko came into the room, plopping down on the couch beside her. "So they're gone and we have the rest of the night to ourselves…what should we do?"

She yawned as she laid her head against his shoulder, "I'm tired…I had a coffee and it didn't do anything."

Putting his feet up on the table, Zuko relaxed and ran his fingers through her hair, "Well, what would you like me to do?"

A smile appeared on her face as she remembered when Aang was here, "Sing me the song that you and Aang's Uncle use to sing you guys."

"How do you know about that song?"

"Aang sang me it," She mumbled against his chest as he moved his arm around her shoulders. "When Sokka was being a dick, he sang it to me to make me feel better and it helped me fall asleep…sing it to me Zuzu." A tired laugh escaped her when Zuko huffed in anger at his nickname.

Zuko stretched out his neck, "Do you know which song he sang? Because our Uncle sang a lot of songs while playing us in Pai Sho. The most annoying one he sang was about the ancient city of Ba Sing Se in China."

"How does that one go?" Katara asked curiously, but was lost in his warmth.

"I'm not going to sing that song, it's ridiculous." He groaned.

She nudged him in the ribs, "Sing it."

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand, "Fine…It's a long, long way to Ba Sing Se, but the girls in the city, they look so pretty. And they kiss so sweet that you've really got to meet, the girls from Ba Sing Se." Katara laughed as Zuko rolled his eyes. "I told you the song is ridiculous."

"The song about the leaves," She told him.

"Oh," He simply said. "Did Aang ever tell you why our Uncle started to sing that song?"

"He said to make you guys feel better," Katara said.

He nodded as he tried not to get lost in his thoughts, his hand still going through her long hair, "Yes…but it wasn't just to make us feel better for any reason, it was because of our cousin Lu Ten. Lu Ten use to be a solider in the army, he was completely awesome."

"Why have you never told me about your cousin?" She asked, sleep started to fill her voice.

"Because he died…" Katara's eyes shot open. "Aang doesn't remember much of Lu Ten, but he would always come visit us when he was on leave. He taught me a lot of what I know, just like Uncle taught me things also. On his way overseas to Japan, his plane malfunctioned and it went into an instant nosedive…what they found of them was buried in Japan. That's why my Uncle moved back there, so he can see Lu Ten's grave every day." He paused for a second to kiss the top of her head, "He sung that song when we missed Lu Ten…that's what the song is about, him. _Leaves from the vine, falling so slow. Like fragile, tiny shells, drifting in the foam. Little solider boy, come marching home. Brave soldier body, comes marching home_…" Katara's eyes slowly shut, drifting off into sleep, but heard Zuko whisper, "I miss you Lu Ten…"

* * *

><p>Suki wiped a tear from her face, "That is the most saddest songs I've ever heard, stop singing that…"<p>

"I'm sorry, but it's part of the story, anyways, around that time, Aang and Toph were together in Texas…" Katara started again.

"Do you actually know what happened?" Suki asked.

She shrugged, "I know the gist, but I'll just fill in whatever I don't."

* * *

><p>"So a week in Texas and you already are riding on the Amateur Circuit? You really have the luck don't you Toph?" Aang chuckled as they walked down the street. Toph had changed from her riding clothes to a pair of short jeans and a black tank top, a pair of black sunglasses on her face.<p>

"I didn't just come here and expect everything to happen Twinkles, I set up things before I left. I bought my bike, found some parts that would get me an edge over the competition and signed up for a bunch of races." Toph told him, "The only thing I didn't really think of was the apartment situation."

They shared a chuckle before walking in silence. Aang put his arm around Toph's shoulders, pulling her to him and kissing her on the top of the head, "That's the same old Toph that I know."

"So…what have you been doing for the week?" She hesitantly asked, hoping he wasn't taking it too hard.

"Well after talking to Katara, you should know," Aang hinted.

Toph wrung her hands, "Oh…she told you?"

He shook his head, "No I heard you…thanks for that though…"

"So did you two…" Aang nodded, not wanting to say it. "Is she and Zuko…" He shook his head. "Is she?"

"I don't know…but I'm here with you now, so let's just be happy," Aang changed the subject.

"Is she better than me?" Toph went back to the subject.

Aang sighed, "You both are really good at it okay? It's impossible to compare you two because you both were great."

"What do you like about me?" Toph smiled, grabbing his arm that was around her and holding it in her arms. "Is there things I do better than her?"

"I can move you around easier," He teased, making her yank his arm. "Relax, I'm kidding. I'd rather not talk about it Toph, I don't think it's right."

She rolled her eyes, "Fine, fine, you little girl." Toph led him to an apartment complex, it looked nice enough, but not somewhere he would feel safe living in alone. She went up the stone steps to the apartment at the end, Toph unlocked it and let him in. It was a small apartment, a kitchen to the right and the living room to their left with a hallway to what he assumed to a bathroom and bedroom. He set his bag down beside the door, "So what do you think? Okay, right?"

"I'm surprised you're okay with living in here since your last apartment was like a palace," Aang commented.

"Well, how would you like to break in my new apartment like we did with my last one," She gave him a suggestive smile.

"I don't know if that's a good idea Toph," Aang admitted.

Toph knew exactly why, "Aang, what do you think Sweetness is doing right now?"

"Probably having sex with my brother."

She pulled off her top, revealing her bare chest, "Then what's the problem?" Toph ran to him and jumped into his arms. He caught her and her legs went around his waist, "I haven't had sex for the longest time and I've missed you, do I have to spell it out for you?"

He was still a little unsure, but feeling the familiar feeling of Toph in his arms again made his decision for him, "Well…I do need a place to stay while I'm here." She pressed her lips against his as he blindly made his way through her apartment, trying to find the bedroom. Once they finally made it, he tossed her on the bed while he stripped off his shirt. A smile appeared on her face when she saw the White Dragon on his arm, reminding her how much of a turn on it was to see him with tattoos and motioned him with her finger to join her.

* * *

><p>"So then anyways, after they were done-" Katara continued.<p>

"Hold on," Suki stopped her, "Why did you just build that up and not include something sexy?"

Katara gave her a weird look, "How am I supposed to know how they had sex? Just imagine what he did to me, but with Toph."

"Well that doesn't sound sexy at all," Suki sighed.

"Fine!"

* * *

><p>Aang pulled her shorts off of her, leaving her only in her panties. His pants were next to join them on the floor and he got onto the bed with Toph between her legs, their lips connecting once again. She pushed down his boxers and grabbed his hardening cock, a groan came from his throat. "Oh, you're harder than ever." She whispered. Aang pulled at her panties until Toph laid back on her back and he pulled them up her legs, tossing them on the floor. He slid his shaft along her wet slit, making her moan loudly, "Put it in, please." Toph begged.<p>

He smirked, "I'm savoring this moment," Her bottom lip was crushing between her teeth when the bottom of his shaft rubbed against her clit. Aang saw her attempt to put him in her, but he grabbed her wrists and held them to the bed, much to her disapproval. Toph lifted her hips to gain more friction from him as he slowly moved.

"I hate you," She breathed, "I fucking hate you." Aang finally stopped and pressed his tip into her entrance, a tingle went through his body when he heard the usual moan she made when he entered her rang in the room. His thrusts weren't as fast as usual, he took his time within her, making sure she felt every ounce of love he had for her. He kissed her deeply, not missing is rhythm. Her hips moved against his, getting him deeper inside and hitting her favorite spot, making her moan against his lips. It didn't long for her to squeeze him with her sleeve, a wave of pleasure washing over her. She breathed his name, Toph could tell he was trying to hold himself back as his thrusts became slower. He moved her so that she was on top of him now, his back against the wall. Toph hissed when he lightly bit on her nipple that hung in front of his mouth. His hands went up her tattooed sides until they reached between her shoulder blades, pressing her chest against his face. As her head rolled back, she began to ride him, slowly as first, but picking a faster pace than Aang had earlier.

Toph felt his throbbing cock started to expand, "Toph, I'm going to cum," He grunted as his cum blasted into her, she felt the warmth spread in her stomach. She rested against him, her cheek on his shoulder as they felt their sexual highs slowly dissipate. "I hope Katara didn't hear us…"

* * *

><p>"Stop, what do you mean by that?" Suki stopped her.<p>

Katara sighed, "I was describing this one time I saw Aang and Toph having sex. They left the door cracked and I saw everything…"

Suki smiled, "Katara, you peeping tom. But how hard is it to make up a story about two people having sex?"

"I don't know, I don't make up stories for a living, let me just get back to the story anyways…"

* * *

><p>Toph lazily put the Chinese food into her mouth, slurping up the noodles, making Aang smile softly as he ate his food. They ate by candle light, not for a romantic reason, but because Toph had her electricity shut off temporarily. He could tell something was on her mind as she continued to look off into the distance as she ate. "What's going on Toph?" He asked her.<p>

"Nothing, I'm just thinking…" She told him before eating more noodles.

"What are you thinking about?"

She set her fork down and sighed, "Do you really _love_ Sweetness? Like, you want to have kids with her and a family?"

Aang was silent as he mulled it over and put a piece of spicy chicken in his mouth, "Well, I haven't really thought about it…right now, that's not really on my mind with her being with Zuko, why?"

"Well...I've been thinking more and more about what you said before I left, about you wanting to come with me but I didn't want to uproot your life for me, you know? It's been so lonely this whole week without you and I couldn't stop thinking about us…I just wanted you to be happy." Toph explained. "I thought I could be happy living my life while you got what you had wanted before me, having Katara."

"Toph, what are you getting at?" Aang asked her, putting his hand over hers.

She looked down to her food then back to him, "I want you to move here with me Aang."

He blinked a couple times, wondering if he had really understood what Toph had said, "You want me to move here with you?" She nodded. "But what about Katara? What about my brother?"

"I know how selfish it is for me to be asking you this Aang, but I miss you so much and it's so lonely here without you. Falling asleep in your arms, having sex and things like this, eating dinner with each other," Toph said, "We can go back to how things were before, but better. You actually wanted to move down here with me at some point Aang, why don't we do it? There are plenty of jobs down here and we could spend a lot more time together."

Aang opened and closed his mouth a couple times, trying to find the words. "Toph…I don't know…can I think this over at least?"

She nodded, "Of course…just don't keep me waiting Aang. If you don't want to have a life with me…I need to know."

He took her hands in his, "I'll give you my answer soon, I promise."

* * *

><p>Katara flipped through Aang's journal in her and Zuko's room as he cooked them dinner. <em>'Azula caught Toph and I having sex again, she wouldn't let it go about "seeing Toph's pasty white butt"…I may be cleaning up the language. I saw Toph finally snap and she told Azula to go "screw" herself (again, I'm cleaning it up) and that she probably hasn't been laid. Azula told her that she didn't need to listen to an Emo Slut about being laid, I didn't need to see Toph's face to know that set her off. I tried my best to resolve it, but they both shoved each other until Toph slapped her across the face. I pulled Toph back and told Azula to leave, she did…but came back with a gun. I saw everything flash before my eyes, my friends, Zuko, Mom, Uncle Iroh, Toph…Katara. A part of me wished I told her how I felt as I stared down the barrel of the gun, but I should be thankful that I might have time now. I kept Toph behind me and watched as Azula pulled the trigger, but nothing came out. Toph finally pushed me aside and tackled Azula to the ground, she screamed for Zuko. He came and forced Azula out of the room. Later in the night, he told our parents that we were moving out, we're getting an apartment on the other side of town for my protection. Mom was heartbroken and Dad didn't really seem to care. We're taking Zuko's car to our new apartment…I think this is the last time I write in my journal, there are just some things I need to forget.<em> Katara flipped the page, the rest of the notebook was blank. She sighed disappointedly, she wished there was more to read, the emptiness that Aang had left burned her lungs whenever she breathed. It was hard to think she would miss him this much, but she still had Zuko. Her phone lit up and she grabbed it off the nightstand, it was Aang. She accepted his video chat and his face eventually popped up, a smile spreading across her face, "Hey, I just finished your journal."

"Oh ya did? I hope my writing wasn't too bad, I don't remember half of what I put in that thing," Aang chuckled, but it quickly died, something was obviously heavy on his mind.

She frowned, "What's wrong Aang?"

Aang looked off the screen and around the room for a second before looking back towards her, "Toph wants me to move her with her." The hole in her heart tore deeper.

"You can't move to Texas Aang," She told him, "What about me and Zuko? You're the only one from your family that he _really_ gets to spend time with and I…" Katara trailed off, "I love you Aang…I don't want you to…"

He ran his fingers through his hair, "I know, I know…but it's Toph Katara…she's lonely here and everything can go back to normal…you love Zuko."

"But I love you too, what if you and I were meant to be together Aang?" Katara asked.

"What if Toph and I are meant to be together?" Aang replied. "I can't make a decision to stay on a 'maybe she will, maybe she won't' decision Katara. Toph fully committed to being with me."

Katara bit her cheek to hold back her emotions, "Aang…if you won't do it for me, do it for Zuko. You know how crushed he would be if he lost his brother too. You would never see him, Sokka, Yue or Suki again."

"I know, that's why I'm still thinking it over," Aang sighed. Katara turned towards the door when Zuko pushed the door open.

"Hey dinner is ready," He saw his brother's face on the screen. "Are you talking to Aang?" She nodded and he came over and took her phone when she offered it. "Hey bro, what's up?"

Aang gave him a smile, "Nothing much, just thinking some stuff over, ya know?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know what you mean," Zuko sat down beside Katara, "Listen, I need to tell you something. It's something I've been keeping from you for a while now." Katara knew what he was about to say and knew this was the absolutely worst time to tell him. She began to interrupt him but Zuko beat her to it, "When we were younger, I lied to you about Katara not liking you so I can have her. Because she was heartbroken about you choosing Toph, I got together with her…"

Katara saw the news hit Aang like a ton of bricks, he obviously didn't remember the incident, but everything came flooding back. She wished he was here for the news or at least in a better mood than he was. He took a moment and breathed deeply, "It's fine, that was when we were kids…" Katara wasn't convinced, "I guess I should tell you my news then, I'm moving down here with Toph, I'll come for my things at the end of the week."

**-SDB and TEB18**


	6. AN

**Hey everyone, TEB18 here with some sad news. I am no longer going to be writing Fan Fiction. I've lost interest in writing and it doesn't really help that I no longer have the time to. I will keep the account open so people can continue to read my work and maybe sometime in the future I will want to write more. I'm having SubjectDeltaBubz take over whatever story he would like to and continue it to whatever end he sees fit, though he says he's going to allow me to oversee what he's doing. The stories that are definitely on the chopping block are 'The Tip of the Iceberg' and most likely 'The Red and White Dragon', unless you convince SDB to take that over. He's still debating on continuing 'The Photographer's Muse', but says he will make a final ending to the 'Massage' series. I'm sorry I have to leave you all hanging like this, but I'd rather the story be incomplete than writing horrible chapter after horrible chapter or give the story to someone who would completely screw it up (no offense to any of you out there). I want to thank all the fans, I wouldn't have gone as long as I did without you all. FlashWally, ShadowJ, Ashley Barbosa, prince zuko, Dakota96, The Nice Witch and everyone else I didn't name. I hope to come back with something new at some point for you all, I can't promise anything.**

**-TEB18**


End file.
